La magia de ser distinto
by Fool9thstreet
Summary: La magia de ser distinto (O la muestra irrefutable de que las criaturas mágicas están locas) Donde Yuri es un mitad veela, Otabek un Gryffindor, Viktor un Durmstrang y Yuuri un Hufflepuff, unidos por el torneo de los tres magos.
1. Introducción

La magia de ser distinto

(O la muestra irrefutable de que las criaturas mágicas están locas)

Donde Yuri es un mitad veela, Otabek un Gryffindor, Viktor un Durmstrang y Yuuri un Hufflepuff, unidos por el torneo de los tres magos.

Yuri Plisetsky ha sido enviado a Durmstrang para su desagrado, a pesar de la resistencia de su madrea a ello; no entiende porqué todos los chicos de ahí parecieran enamorarse de él, pero no se puede quejar, a pesar de su desastroso comienzo en aquella escuela masculina se ha adaptado bien.

Otabek viene de familia no mágica, y aunque es un Gryffindor bastante serio también es un mago con mucho talento, está decidido a volver al mundo muggle una vez termine su preparación, en realidad no hay mucho que lo retenga en aquel mundo donde las escobas vuelvan y el ajedrez se mueve solo.

Yuuri se la pasa en las nubes, sueña con ser algún día tan buen buscador de Quiddich como su ídolo; Viktor Nikiforov, aunque en realidad lo único que espera es conseguir un buen trabajo para poder ayudar a sus padres una vez graduado.

Viktor tiene tantos poderes como su familia tiene nombre, algunos dicen que tiene potencial como mago oscuro, pero la realidad es que con esa adorable sonrisa de corazón nadie se lo cree.

Ahora ha llegado el momento para otro torneo de los tres magos; dejemos que la magia una a estos únicos chinos.

 **YoI Fanfic**

 **Harry Potter AU! [ OtaYuri & Viktuuri ] **


	2. 00-Primer día

¿Tú sabes el secreto de la vida eterna?

Yo sí… ¿Quieres que te lo cuente? Pues bien, comenzaré: Había una vez… los bosques vírgenes de Komi, Rusia…

… Dicen que las veelas son codiciosas, crueles y egoístas, llenan el mundo de belleza pero no dejan que nadie la posea, pueden vivir por cientos de años y aun así dejan que la gente a su alrededor muera sin hacer mucho más que observar; cuentan que ellas poseen el secreto de la vida eterna escondido en la parte más alta de una corrupta torre que protegen de forma celosa, dicen que si consigues llegar hasta allá ellas sanarán tus heridas y compartirán contigo el poder que ayudaron a crear: El elixir de la eterna juventud, el poder convertir metal en oro y de vivir por siempre si se le quería, Nicolás Flamel, el único humano del que se tenía conocimiento, se le dejaba entrar a la torre de forma regular a cuidar su creación, la piedra filosofal.

¿Por qué poner veelas a cuidar algo tan valioso? Ellas no lo necesitaban, ya eran jóvenes, hermosas y poderosas por sí mismas, el oro era asqueroso y algo mundano, algo típico de humanos, sin embargo, gracias a su bélica conducta, aceptaron la misión de cuidar la piedra.

Pero llegar allá era todo menos sencillo; el bosque estaba lleno de peligros, seres que solo las mágicas mujeres eran capaces de controlar, ellas mismas eran el obstáculo más fuerte, aun así un grupo de magos, deseosos de poseer todo aquello que las habladurías prometían se adentraron al bosque con la idea de eliminar a quien se les interpusiera. En el bosque custodiado con veelas, había un par especialmente feroz, Jerina y JelKa Jakov, madres e hijas cuyo trabajo era impedir que aquellos humanos de mal espíritu llegasen hasta la punta de la torre. Ese día se libró una batalla entre magos y veelas. Ellos no pudieron llegar a la torre, pero el precio a pagar fue la libertad de Jelka, una pluma de sus blancas alas fue arrancada, fue convertida en esclava de aquél que la tenía en su poder.

Jelka, se volvió prisionera del egoísmo de dicho grupo de magos que tomaban a aquella criatura para absorber sus poderes, su vida y su belleza, la joven veela desarrollo un odio infinito a los humanos. Vivía en la soledad, en la tristeza y con el paso de los años comenzó a olvidar quien era, de donde venía, el bosque y la felicidad se disolvieron en su mente, siendo sustituidos por el dolor y miedo, aquellos crueles magos la amenazaban diciendo que más allá de la choza donde la mantenían prisionera no encontraría nada más que muerte, que debía agradecer por haberla aceptado ahí con ellos; ese fue el por qué recibió cada golpe, cada tortura aun cuando su mente volaba lejos, creyéndose libre, creyendo en algún lugar donde podría ser feliz aunque ya no lo llegaba a imaginar.

Harta de aquellos humanos que proclamaban amarla en medio de golpes y que abusaban de sus habilidades hasta debilitarla decidió escapar gracias al descuido de las cerraduras que la mantenían cautiva, pudo encontrar su pluma a la cual se aferró mientras volvía a correr por el bosque. Prefería la soledad y la muerte que la esclavitud y las lágrimas.

Camino por días, pues sus alas que alguna vez habían sido fuertes se encontraban tan frágiles como su espíritu y su esperanza. Hambrienta, sucia y cansada estuvo a punto de rendirse, pues había olvidado el camino que la regresaría con su familia.

En medio de la desesperanza un ser lleno de luz apareció con una sonrisa en su camino, se presentó a sí mismo como Misha Plisetsky, un chiquillo que no superaba los 10 años, él también se encontraba ligeramente perdido por su desobediencia, pero fue tan noble que dulcemente, su mano tomó, la levantó del fango en el que se encontraba sumergida. La alimento con su alma, le dio de beber de sus lágrimas, la fortaleció con sus cantos y sus palabras, haciendo que el orgullo, la belleza y la magia volviera de nuevo a Jelka.

Misha, incapaz de creer que un ser tan hermoso pudiese llegar a amarlo, robó de los labios de la criatura su primer beso y la regresó a casa, vio a Jelka saltar en los brazos de su madre y hermanas para mostrar al mundo su figura semidesnuda mientras él se daba la vuelta para perderse de la vista de la chica: esa era la despedida.

Jelka, siguiendo la naturaleza de toda veela, el dolor de su perdida y el repentino deseo de venganza se hizo de una cruel fama por toda Rusia y sus países limitantes, desde Noruega hasta China, pues, resentida con la egoísta humanidad tomaba a aquellos viajeros, hombres y magos, con su encantadora voz los guiaba hasta el interior de los bosques por donde paseaba, una vez ahí, se los daba de comer a las criaturas que habitaban en la oscuridad. "Al fin, tu egoísta carne sirve para algo" Era su ultimo susurro antes de que dejase morir al incauto humano. El terror que causaba se extendió, para disgusto del Ministerio por años.

Fue en los bosques chinos cuando lo vio de nuevo, con los años pesando en su rostro, ya no era el niño que la había rescatado hacia tanto tiempo, ahora era un hombre que trabajaba y servía en el departamento de Cuidado y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, pero aun cuando su rostro se había vuelto duro y sus ojos cansados, se acercó a él sabiendo que el trabajo de aquél mago era capturarla y llevarla ante el Ministerio de Magia para poder juzgarla por sus crímenes, pero él la vio a ella, no como el demonio, no como la criatura que todo el mundo creía que era, la vio como la mujer encantadora y cariñosa a la que había levantado del fango, la acuno en sus brazos, calmo su ira con su voz y revivió su dulzura con su amor.

Nadie volvió a saber de Jelka nunca más y Misha renuncio a su puesto en el Ministerio de Magia para acompañar a la veela a casa, pero está vez, para quedarse con ella.

Y vivieron felices para siempre…

¿O no?

En las profundidades de los bosques vírgenes de Komi, Rusia, donde las veelas tienen su territorio, se oculta en la punta de una torre corrupta el secreto de la vida, riqueza y belleza eternas. Había entre las veelas un par especialmente feroz, Jerina y JelKa Jakov… Sin embargo, Jelka, ahora casada había dado a luz tres hermosas niñas de rubios cabellos y ojos azules: Evgenia, Amets y Mila, las hijas de aquella adorable y clandestina pareja esperaban una nueva hermanita. La naturaleza dicta que toda veela del mundo ha se ser una mujer de enorme belleza, aun las hijas y nietas de una veela debían ser mujeres (regla que se puede romper hasta que un bisnieto nazca), es por eso que nadie se esperaba el nacimiento del menor de la familia, nadie esperaba a un hombre.

Así que fue un primero de marzo nació uno de los caprichos más hermosos de la naturaleza, con su cabello rubio y ojos verde azulados, nombrado Yuri por sus padres, Yuri Plisetsky: el único hombre mitad veela del que la naturaleza tenía registro.


	3. 01-Primer año

La vista en sí, era bella, eso era algo que Yuri no iba a negar, los preciosos uniformes azul satinados que ondeaban suavemente con el ligero aire que ese día hacía, incluso sus tres hermanas lucían maravillosas a su lado, con sus sombreros, casi todas las estudiantes que pasaban a su lado eran bellas, pero ninguna le hacía competencia a su familia; la única persona en todo ese lugar que desencajaba por completo era él, con su capa y sombrero de piel, además del uniforme rojo sangre, se encontraban en Francia; siendo completamente honesto, el joven mago no tenía ni idea de en qué parte y el exceso de murmullos lo estaban aturdiendo.

— ¡Yuri! ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije? — Gritó Evgenia, haciendo que Yuri saltase en su lugar; se sentía ridículo, estaba siendo intimidado por una Beauxbatons.

— Siendo completamente honesto, no, no tengo idea de lo que dijiste y si soy aún más sincero, no me interesa mucho. — Respondió el menor, provocando la risa de los otros dos miembros de la familia.

— Escúchame por una vez en tu vida, Yuri; sé que para ti va a ser complicado, yo lo entiendo, pasé por eso hace cuatro años, pero no debes de tener miedo, okey, sé que ninguna de nosotras estará ahí para ti, pero no significa que te dejaremos solo, tienes a Irenka, la pequeña puede volar largas distancias en un corto periodo… ¿Verdad, bonita? — La nombrada lechuza nival hembra que se encontraba posada sobre el hombro del menor de los hermanos se pavoneo al ser alabada de esa forma, aún no era un adulto del todo, pero era rápida y fiel. — Nosotras partimos primero, amaríamos acompañarte a Noruega, pero sabes que nos es imposible; de aquí solamente debes de esperar a que todas nos vayamos; dejé para ti un traslador al pie de una flor de nieve, es un viejo espejo mío, te llevará hasta Haukland, ahí abordarás tu barco.

Yuri observó la cara que ya perdía los rastros de la niñez de Evgenia, poco a poco se convertía en una elegante y atractiva mujer al igual que Amets, Mila y él en cambio, eran niños en toda regla; sus padres, por trabajo se habían visto incapacitados acompañar a sus hijos a abordar los transportes que los llevarían hasta sus instituciones, así que el puesto de adulto responsable le fue cedido a Evgenia, por ello cada indicación la daba con precisión, procurando que el menor de la familia no se perdiera de ninguna de sus palabras.

— Y... Es obvio, que mis padres vieron en ti madera de mago oscuro, Yuri, si no, ¿Por qué te enviarían a Durmstrang en lugar de Hogwarts? — Terminó su hermana Mila, estaba en etapa complicada de su adolescencia, así que había cortado su largo cabello rubio y lo había teñido de un cobrizo, pero aun así se inclinó a besar la frente del menor frente y empujarlo al ver llegar al menos cinco Abraxan tirando enormes carruajes que se acomodaron en fila, las alumnas, de forma ordenada comenzaron a subir a cada uno de ellos, en menos tiempo del que tomaron para llegar los Abraxan levantaban el vuelo y se perdían entre las nubes, evitando que cualquier muggle pudiera verlos.

"Bonita forma de decir adiós" Pensó el joven mientras empujaba con fuerza el carrito que contenía su baúl, él todavía tenía que hacer un viaje a muy al norte… por primera en años, solo. Recordaba que había llorado muchísimo cuando Amets, su hermana más cercana, había tenido que acompañar a las otras dos a su academia, pero al menos sabía que en aquella escuela se tenían las tres para cuidarse, caminó por donde se le había indicado, buscando su traslador y en efecto, no tardó demasiado en encontrarlo, pero no lo tomó enseguida, observó el reflejo que le daba aquel espejo, su cabello castaño claro y sus ojos azul-verdoso, no quiso indagar demasiado en sus propios pensamientos, tomó con fuerza su baúl, a su lechuza y tomó su espejo.

El viaje duro apenas una fracción de segundo, cuando menos se dio cuenta tenía la cabeza entre las piernas mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento del viaje, su lechuza ahora revoloteaba entre la fría brisa de la playa Noruega, una parte hermosa y apartada de la playa, un puerto, donde la blanca arena se asomaba, rebelde, debajo de los tablones por la que los alumnos pisaban para llegar hasta el barco que se mecía con las olas del mar que chocaban contra él, todos los chicos en ese lugar tenían un aspecto amenazante con el uniforme rojo sangre y la piel que usaban para evitar el frío que pegaba directo contra sus rostros. Podía ver la insignias de cada casa colgar de sus uniformes… ¿En qué casa le tocaría a él? Se comenzó a sentir realmente mal, realmente mareado. Comenzando con el viaje en traslador que lo había debilitado enormemente, de Rusia a Francia y de ahí a Noruega, había sido una distancia bastante grosera que simplemente lo había hecho vomitar la comida que su madre se había esmerado en proporcionarle en la mañana, se puso al fin de pie, jalando su baúl y recuperando a su lechuza en su hombro, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que fuera empujado, más de una vez, por alumnos que a toda luz, lucían mucho mayores que él.

— ¡Fíjate, novato! — Le gritaban, sin voltear a verlo siquiera, pero la realidad es que era la culpa del niño, que se encontraba en medio del camino, siendo un poco estorboso. Yuri no solía ser distraído, pero aquél día en específico los nervios estaban haciendo unos destrozos increíbles en su capacidad de concentración y eso, comenzaba a ponerlo de un terrible mal humor.

Pero a pesar de ello, no se dejó intimidar por la actitud casi bravucona de aquellos que entraban en el barco, niños que, igual que él, teniendo 11 años lucían y se comportaban como si tuvieran 15. Él jamás había sido alguien especialmente musculoso. Tenía un vientre plano y una cintura fina que daba un aire femenino; su rostro era tan bonito como el de sus tres hermanas mayores, labios pequeños, ojos grandes, no se podía simplemente no voltear a verlo, todo en su apariencia gritaba "delicado". Una vez dentro del barco, después de dejar en la cubierta su equipaje (aunque no a su pequeña lechuza) bajó las escaleras hacia su camarote, o al menos con ese nombre se les llamaba de forma pomposa a lo más parecido a un vagón, la vieja madera rechinaba bajo sus pies, pero sabía que este barco era más antiguo que él y aun cuando muriera ese seguiría en pie.

Fue viendo, camarote por camarote, asomando su rubia cabecita en busca de un lugar, sin éxito alguno, todos tenían excedente de ocupantes, estaban a un paso de partir y el simplemente seguía caminando en busca de un lugar para poder acomodarse durante el viaje, hasta abrir por fin una puerta con un asiento vacío, pudo ver las insignias en sus uniformes "Garm, la casa de los imprudentes y carentes de miedo: valientes" Recordó el mago.

— No sabía que habían comenzado a aceptar chicas en Durmstrang— Escuchó la burla de uno de sus compañeros, por necesidad, Yuri había aprendido inglés y noruego con sus padres desde pequeño, pues ninguno de ellos sabía exactamente en qué escuela sería aceptado, el ruso no le iba a servir, ni en Hogwarts, ni en Durmstrang; así que aquella burla, que se había soltada en noruego fue completamente entendida, por lo que elevó la carita, posando sus enormes ojos en la mirada fuerte y burlona de aquel chico. — Princesita ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Tsk — Yuri arrugó el entrecejo, siempre había sabido que su aspecto no era precisamente masculino, pero detestaba con el alma que le dijeran mujer, pero no estaba en posición de dar una mala respuesta, así que ignoró por completo las palabras ajenas mientras sacaba del saco un pequeño libro para pasar el rato en el camarote, esperando que le dejase en paz si pensaba que no le estaba haciendo caso; no había funcionado, su rostro fue elevado de un tirón que hizo ulular a la pequeña Irenka con furia. Al tiempo que Yuri, sintiéndose incapaz de ser intimidado por un hombre de aquella calaña dejo que sus ojos se encontrasen en una minúscula batalla, en la que el joven salió vencedor.

El efecto que aquella mirada había tenido sobre su compañero habría sido digno de presenciar por la escuela entera; Boris Vulchanov, con un suave pestañeo en los ojos de un novato, había terminado rendido a sus pies, enamorado de forma inevitable de aquel rostro inocente y ojos coquetos.

— Boris… — Se escuchó el susurró de Lev Zograf, compañero de casa del hombre quien aún mantenía el rostro de Yuri entre sus manos, pero el toque se había vuelto tan suave y delicado como incomodo, ni siquiera el menor tenía idea de lo que ocurría, solamente supo que cuando el roce de aquella mano abandono su rostro también lo hizo el aire que había contenido sus pulmones.

— ¿Qué demonios eres? — Escuchó a Boris susurrar antes de que cayera sobre el asiento frente a Yuri, el joven mago de 11 años comprendió en aquel momento que lo más sensato, sería dejar aquel vagón y así lo hizo, simplemente salió corriendo al sanitario, pero aun así: Yuri Plisetsky, de 11 años de edad, pasó su primer viaje al Instituto Durmstrang vagando por el pasillo.

Al final, fue uno de los primeros en bajar del barco, cuyas esquinas aún derramaban frías gotas de agua; escondiendo a su pequeña lechuza comenzó con su recorrido por el muelle que lo dirigía a la entrada del castillo. Yuri vivía en uno, derrumbado y hecho ruinas, pero esto no era absolutamente nada comparado, los terrenos que tenía frente a él eran majestuosos, había unos cuantos jardines principales, la frondosa y colorida vegetación crecía en los terrenos de la institución contra todo pronóstico y contra el frío clima a la que se había hecho tanta fama, más allá del castillo, lo que su vista alcanzaba, pudo ver que el bosque del que estaba rodeado la institución tenía un pequeño truco, había un laberinto; un real y extenso laberinto que cubría el perímetro.

— ¡Novato! — Su mirada fue a dónde provenía el grito, lo que parecía ser un estudiante de último año se ponía de pie de forma autoritaria, no había notado que el barco ya se había vaciado, ahora la gente se encontraba simplemente haciendo una enorme fila, era obvio que eran las cuatro casas y la fila de novatos y él era el único que seguía fuera de línea. Corrió hasta la parte trasera de la línea… aunque un pequeño pensamiento recorrió su mente, ¿No pensarían de verdad que iban a recorrer los terrenos del castillo a pie, cierto?

La respuesta, llego en forma de sombríos carruajes jalados por preciosos Grifos, un total de 5 carruajes, pequeños a la vista, pero cada uno contenía a una casa entera de estudiantes, el quinto carruaje era precisamente el que contenía alumnos de nuevo ingreso. Yuri se sorprendió al notar que el interior era largo, los suficientes asientos esparcidos de esquina a esquina, siendo un lugar hasta delante en la orilla, el más cercano a la puerta el único disponible para él. No estaba teniendo un buen comienzo y eso se acentuó aún más cuando sintió más de una mirada sobre su cuerpo, lo que le hizo girar la cabeza, intentando encontrar el por qué, encontrándose con toda una fila de alumnos curiosos que le observan, señalaban y reían… ¿Qué demonios les ocurría a todos? Lo que realmente no se esperaba era volver a elevar la mirada y encontrarse con un chico y una florecilla blanca que terminó por colocar sobre su oído, el chico con un aire increíblemente distraído, ojos soñadores y cabello castaño; era asiático, sin poder evitarlo, le dedico una sonrisa, misma que el chico respondió de forma amable.

— Guang Hong Ji, es un placer — Susurró en chino, sin perder la sonrisa que hacía aparecer en su mejilla derecha una precioso hoyuelo. — Yo… — Las palabras del rubio murieron en sus pequeños labios cuando sintió que el viaje había terminado y las puertas tardaron aun así unos cuantos minutos en abrirse, solo para dejar a la vista a alguien, quien Yuri dio por sentado, era uno de los profesores.

— Síganme — Pronunció en un perfecto noruego, dando fuertes pasos hacia el pasillo principal de lo que era el castillo de Durmstrang, aquél que solamente tenía cuatro pisos de altura, pero con esos eran más que suficientes, pues su extensión era tan imponente que no tenía nada que envidiar a sus escuelas hermanas. — Alto — Y como pequeños soltados, todos detuvieron su marcha, solo ellos, los novatos, se encontraban en ese pasillo frente a una descomunal puerta con grecas que la adornaban.

— Antes de entrar; les daremos una clase: Como ustedes saben, Durmstrang fue fundada por la gran Nerida Vulchanova, y aunque hubo un tiempo en el que se aceptaban nacidos de muggles y mujeres esas épocas terminaron, esta escuela ha tenido fríos y sombríos momentos; pero ahora están a aquí, es su deber elevar el nombre, no solo de la institución, también de sus casas, nos regimos por este sistema, para que cada uno se sienta a gusto y pueda desarrollarse con sus habilidades, las casas son: Garm, Hugin, Draugr y Vård, cada casa, competirá, mes con mes para ganarse el prestigio y privilegios otorgados por encima de las demás, desde horarios preferentes hasta comida, aquí todo se ganará. Existe un profesor encargado de cada casa, Ziven Deminov es el encargado de Garm, Tabil Von Kleist, la encargada de Hugin, Dietrich Von Thyssen-Bornemisza, sí, así se llama y hagan el favor de decir su nombre completo si no quieren una maldición sobre ustedes lo que resta del año escolar, se encarga de Draugr y conmigo, bueno, futuros Vård, yo estaré a su cargo, mi nombre es Aros Dahl, quiero que tengan de forma muy presente, detrás de esta puerta, se encuentran los alumnos de segundo a octavo con casas ya designadas; detrás de esta puerta está su nueva familia, sus rivales y sus futuros amigos y enemigos; quiero que entren, con la frente muy en alto, alumnos de nuevo ingreso: ¡Bienvenidos a Durmstrang!

Las puertas se abrieron enseguida, demostrando un enorme salón, había únicamente una mesa que ondulaba por el salón hasta formar cuatro tablones largos, dicha mesa se abría al paso de alguien y volvía unirse cuando ya no estorbaba, demostrando de alguna forma la unidad de los miembros de Durmstrang a pesar de que cada casa era completamente independiente de las demás, las paredes eran grandes ventanales dejaban ver la noche nevada en Escandinavia, las velas flotaban en las esquinas y en medio de las mesas, iluminando hermosamente la estancia, el techo contaba una historia, con un enorme mural que se movía, personajes cambiantes que embelesaban con las historias sin voz. Caminaron en medio por el salón principal, Yuri no pudo evitar notar, que, aunque el castillo tenía una apariencia sombría la calidez que tenía dentro era un mundo de diferencia con la fuerte nevada que caía fuera.

— Bienvenidos… alumnos — Ivan Volkov actual director de Durmstrang desde la muerte de Igor Karkaroff, comenzó con la solemne bienvenida — ¡Quiten esas caras, novatos! Parecen que han asistido a un funeral. Pero ya no están en casa, ya no tienen ni mami, ni papi quien venga y los cuide, están solos, este es su nuevo hogar por los siguientes 8 años de su vida, como a su hogar, lo van a respetar, lo cuidarán y mantendrán en óptimas condiciones, igual que sus habitaciones. El uso de magia en los pasillos para todo alumno de cuarto para abajo está prohibido, en realidad deberían leer el reglamento y espero lo hayan hecho, la ignorancia del mismo no es motivo para que la sanciones no sean aplicadas… ¿Cierto? — Había algo en ese hombre que a Yuri le desagradaba, quizá era la forma en la que reía, su cara larga y de expresiones rudas, quizá era la forma en la que los veía, cual carne fresca. — Cuando escuchen su nombre, pasarán enfrente y se reflejaran aquí, en el espejo de Nerida, les mostrará que son realmente y en donde deben estar. Ahora… podemos comenzar.

Sin más explicación que esa el director se alejó del lugar, y en su trayecto, con un suave movimiento, dejó al descubierto lo que se conocía como "El espejo de Nerida" preciado entre todos y cada uno de los estudiantes de aquella institución a tal punto que al contemplarlo se pusieron de pie bajaron suavemente la cabeza, como quien observa a una bella doncella.

Del espejo, salió una voz femenina, a pesar de que la voz de los alumnos se unía a ella, esta se sobreponía, Yuri observó todo aquello, maravillado.

Mírate en el espejo,  
Yo te diré lo que ves  
El interior de tu alma es lo que es…

Si tus ojos destellan braveza,  
Un corazón fuerte y aguerrido,  
No hay duda de que eres,  
Un Garm empedernido.  
Y un enorme colmillo.  
Será tu símbolo distintivo.

Pero sí en cambio veo en ti,  
La luz de la razón,  
Un murmullo de agudeza,  
Inteligencia de corazón,  
Con Hugin has de estar,  
No hay duda de tu grandor.

Y si hay en tú interior,

Malicia sobresaliente,

No te sientas cansado,

Pues Draugr eres seguramente.

Porque la astucia está primero,

Aún contra el amanecer resplandeciente.

Si tu corazón me demuestra

Que a ninguna has de pertenecer,

Tranquilo renegado.

A Vård debes ser

Pues la gentileza domina.

Hasta el alba perecer.

Garm…  
Hugin…  
Draugr…  
Vård…  
Esas son las casas,  
De las que Durmstrang dispone.  
No temas, desconocido,  
Reflejarte en tu destino.

Da un paso al frente,  
Despeja tus pensamientos.  
Pues este espejo que aquí vez,  
Terminará tu sufrimiento.

El himno terminó y todos tomaron asiento de nuevo al tiempo que el profesor Aros se colocaba al lado del espejo con una pergamino en la mano que extendió poco a poco.

— Guang Hong Ji— La voz de Aros atrajo la atención de todos, cuando mencionó el primer nombre, Yuri lo reconoció enseguida como el chico amable del carruaje, con sus pasos largos se abrió camino entre los alumnos para llegar frente al espejo, Yuri no observo nada fuera de lo común, el espejo únicamente parecía haberse llenado de neblina por dentro, pero Hong Ji lo veía con un pánico enorme, el color abandono el rostro del chico, quien termino por caer de rodillas el suelo antes de que la neblina que veía en el espejo se tornase fuego y este saliera del mismo formando letras mientras la voz femenina que había cantado antes llegaba a los oídos de todos, dándole hogar al chico.

"Vård"

Su mirada siguió a Hong Ji, que ahora de forma torpe caminaba hacia la parte del mesón en donde los Vård armaban un verdadero alboroto en medio de gritos y aplausos. Y se preguntó si a él lo recibirían igual, sonrió suavemente mientras escuchaba un nuevo nombre. Conforme los alumnos en la fila iban menguando y las mesas se llenaban algo parecido al pánico apareció en el interior de Yuri, ¿Qué habría de pasar cuando estuviera frente aquel espejo, su reacción sería igual de violeta que aquellos que vomitaron o simplemente perdieron el conocimiento al reflejarse en el espejo? Suspiro profundo, muy profundo y su nombre fue pronunciado.

—Yuri Plisetsky —Se tardó un poco en reaccionar a las palabras de su profesor, lo que provocó las risas de sus compañeros mientras él subía las escaleras que lo encontrarían con el espejo. Se paró enfrente, no sabiendo que esperar, pero una inscripción apareció, misma que se repitió en su cabeza con una voz femenina:

"Nunca debes contradecir al espejo, y siempre debes responder sus preguntas, él puede ver...tú alma" que provocó un estremecimiento aún mayor en el cuerpo del adolescente.

Por un par de segundos, nada apreció en el espejo, hasta que este, sin más, comenzó a soltar una serie de imágenes que solamente Yuri conocía, su familia, sus sonrisas, instantes de felicidad tan preciados que en el fuego el espejo fueron consumidos.

"Dime… ¿A qué le temes? ¿Qué esconde tu corazón?"

Sin ser capaz de responder, la torre, la torre maldita que sabía, algún día tendría que custodiar apareció frente a él, los gritos de las víctimas que, avaras o no, deseaban belleza y vida eterna resonó en sus oídos, haciéndole llevarse las manos a la cabeza en algún intento vano de que se callaran y así lo hicieron, solamente para mostrarle de nueva cuenta la imagen de sí mismo, en el cielo, las alturas, aquellas terribles alturas que tanto pánico le daban, esas que le hacían difícilmente tomar una escoba, se volvió a desvanecer, esta vez de nuevo él, pero no él realmente, era aquello que deseaba ocultar, se vio desnudo, vio aquella femenina figura de la que había sido dotado, pero eso no era todo, las alas negras salían de su espalda, las sentía, podía sentirlas, pesadas y dolorosas, abriendo su piel y musculo para asomarse al mundo, no entendió por qué pero le dio pánico, un terrible pánico que alguien pudiese verlas.

Se vio perdiendo una de esas preciosas plumas.

Se vio atado de por vida aquella persona que la había tomado.

Se vio encadenado, se vio desposeído de sí mismo.

Todos y cada uno de sus miedos, incluso esos que no sabía que tenía desfilaron frente a él, burlándose, como si le dijera que no era lo suficientemente bueno para la institución.

"¡HUGIN!"

Gritó la voz de mujer en su cabeza antes de que dejase que el temblor de sus piernas lo acabase por completo haciéndolo caer, mareado y cansado. Su cabeza estaba contra el frio suelo mientras veía a algún indefinido punto en el salón en lo que volvía a recordar quien era, jamás le habían dicho que la famosa prueba de Durmstrang era un golpe directo en el orgullo que algún día pudo alardear tener. Con esfuerzo logró ponerse de pie, lo había visto con los chicos que se habían desmayado, los hacían a un lado, sin ayudarles, no quería ser arrumbado en las esquinas del salón esperando a que entrase en sí. Lentamente comenzó a caminar hasta el lugar donde los gritos y el vitoreo le indicaban que se encontraban los de su casa. Cansado, muy cansado tomo asiento en la parte que usaban los de su casa como mesa.

La primera noche de Yuri en el castillo había sido mucho mejor que su trayecto, debía admitir que estaba muy, muy enamorado de aquel lugar, de sus pastillos, de sus pinturas, de los muros y lo mejor vino cuando llegó a la "casa" a la zona del castillo que usaban como refugio los de Hugin, ellos lo llamaban "Hogar comunal" como si fuera un asilo para desamparados o algo, pero le pareció gracioso, pues ya nadie ahí estaba cerca de su familia, estaban solos y debían aprender a cuidarse y confiar en sus casas; y no le estaba costando ninguna clase de trabajo, cada pequeño "hogar" estaba protegido con una contraseña, la de ellos era ""Munin" y su pequeño refugio secreto se encontraba detrás de un bello monumento de un cuervo; Yuri entendió enseguida por qué; " Hugin" venía de " Hugin y Munin" eran un par de cuervos asociados con el dios Odín. Hugin y Munin viajaban alrededor del mundo recogiendo noticias e información para Odín. Hugin es el «pensamiento» y Munin es la «memoria». Ambos eran enviados al alba a recoger información y regresaban por la tarde. Se posaban en los hombros del dios y susurraban a sus oídos todas las noticias; ellos, los miembros de la casa eran "Hugin" el "pensamiento" por eso "Munin" era la contraseña, por la "memoria".

— Fantástico — Susurró el chico al entrar, era espaciosa, preciosa y cada una de las paredes estaban cubiertas por enormes libreros repletos de libros, había algunos por el suelo, había sillones y escritorios de cómodo aspecto, el fuego ardía suavemente en la chimenea y todo estaba tapizado de un tono violeta, a pesar de un todo frío, Yuri en serio se sentía como en casa; subió por las escaleras de caracol hasta las habitaciones de primer año, en el primer piso; en la última puerta del pasillo estaban sobre la puerta, en un pergamino anotados cuatro nombres:

"Zaince Aubriot, Yuri Plisetsky, Georgi Popovich & Astor Yunueri"

La habitación era grande, parecían cuatro habitaciones en una, un pasillo y a cada lado tenían un estante, un tocador, espejo y escritorio además de su cama, la cual tenía cortinas para darte privacidad nocturna, al final de la habitación había un baño, parecía un baño griego en pequeño, con un inodoro, lavamanos y una tina en la que podrían caber fácilmente los cuatro ocupantes de la habitación; caminó hasta la cama en la que estaban sus pertenencias, la segunda cama de la derecha.

Se sentó en ella unos minutos mientras abría su baúl, dentro, con un hechizo de su madre, había logrado traer casi la mitad de su habitación en Rusia sin tener que hacer más grande su valija.

—Mi casa… — Susurró Yuri antes de que se abriera la puerta del cuarto para dejar ver a sus nuevos compañeros de cuarto.

—Bienvenidos a Durmstrang y mejor aún, bienvenidos a Hugin — Elevó la mirada para encontrarse con Con un joven delgado, más alto que él; su cabello era negro y sumamente corto, sus ojos eran color turquesa; además de eso, era sumamente extraño. — Soy Georgi, es un gusto conocerlos.

— Yo soy Zaince, es un gusto, en verdad — Susurró un chico con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes prominentes, haciéndolo parecer una especie de conejo, su cabello era negro y era muy atractivo.

— Yunueri — Eso fue todo lo que recibieron del chico que tenía cabello verde turquesa antes de que se lanzara sobre su cama.

— Soy Yuri Plisetsky, es un gusto.

— Gatito ruso — Respondió el chico de cabello corto.

— ¿Perdón?

— un gato… es lo que pareces, eres precioso… así que, te llamaré así

Por algún motivo sintió aquello como una, él no era pequeño y muchos menos adorable, por lo que terminó por arrugar el entrecejo mientras examinaba al chico que tenía frente él.

— ¡Pues tú pareces un Idiota! GeorgIdiota, así te llamaré.

Contrario a los pronósticos de Yuri, Georgi comenzó a reír de buena gana mientras asistía con la cabeza repetidas veces, como si aceptara totalmente el nombre ofensivo (a ojos de Yuri) que le acababa de ser dado.

— Lo acepto, GeorgIdiota al servicio del gatito ruso.

Lejos estaba Yuri de entender que aquel chico raro se iba a convertir en uno de sus mejores amigos.

 _→ "_ _¡Ah, la música! ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí!_ "←

Yuri aún no estaba del todo seguro como es que había terminado corriendo por los pasillos que sacaban al invernadero con el libro de Herbología en la mano y con Georgi corriendo detrás de él. Tarde, iban tan tarde que se sorprendería muchísimo si los dejaban pasar.

— ¡Yuri, por dios! ¿Quieres aminorar el paso? ¡Mis pulmones van a explotar! — Rogaba Georgi, pues su reciente desayuno le impedía de forma casi total pensar con claridad y mucho más hacer el esfuerzo físico al que su amigo le estaba sometiendo justo en ese momento.

— ¡No, maldito idiota, si me hubieras despertado y no te hubieras detenido tanto en el desayuno nosotros ya estaríamos en clase!

— Luces demasiado lindo cuando duermes y aún más cuando comes — Pronuncio Georgi de forma ensoñada, antes de que el menor; Yuri, rodara los ojos con una expresión molesta.

El chico de ojos bicolor no reclamó nada más, no se sentía capaz de tener que soportar de nuevo la discusión del enamoramiento de Georgi, en cambio, en cuanto llegó al invernadero, abrió la puerta de golpe, su cabello alborotado, el ligero sudor que había cubierto su frente por correr. El salón entero quedó en silencio, todos pensarían que por el brusco entrar de Yuri, pero la realidad es que el chico se había acostumbrado que, sala a la que entrase, las reacciones de sus compañeros de escuela iban a ser exactamente las mismas, dejarían de hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo solamente para voltear la mirada y contemplarlo, eso también incluía a los profesores.

Por mala suerte para sus compañeros, la clase de ese día era de Bulbos rebotadores, y fue precisamente esos los que escaparon de las manos de varios, propinando varios golpes en la cara hasta que fueron controlados por el profesor, Yuri únicamente se ganó un regaño que su mirada tierna y una mueca suavecita en sus labios minimizo de forma impresionante. Dejando que su amigo y él se unieran a la clase sin mayor contratiempo.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? — Preguntó Georgi mientras se alejaba de su bulbo, quien, pareciendo furioso, se removía entre las manos del niño, Yuri que convivía constantemente con estas plantas en casa tenía perfectamente sujeta y calmada a la suya, quien solo daba pequeños movimientos en sus brazos como si aquel fuera el lugar más cómodo del mundo. En aquel momento, sin que el menor los supiera, al menos la mitad de la clase deseo ser ese feo bulbo.

— ¿Cómo hago… qué? — Yuri, confundido, comenzó a replantar al pequeño bulbo, quien seguía pareciendo agradecido por el cuidado cariñoso que estaba recibiendo del mago.

— ¡Eso! Los profesores te quieren, los compañeros te quieren, si no entiendes algo solo debes poner un rostro de frustración para que la mitad de la escuela se pelee por decidir quien te va a explicar, si no quieres hacer la tarea ya hay una fila de Hugin dispuestos a hacértela si les sonríes lindo… En serio… ¿Cómo?

Yuri simplemente soltó una risa suave mientras daba una última caricia a la planta, dejándola totalmente de lado y esperando la aprobación del profesor, mismo que le hizo ganar puntos a Hugin, 10 para ser exactos, contrario de Hogwarts, en lugar de recibir la copa de las casas, al final de cada mes la casa con mayor número de puntos era recompensada con un trato especial a sus miembros.

— Quizá solamente les caigo demasiado bien — Terminó por decir Yuri, mientras acariciaba el bulbo de Georgi, quien se calmó al instante, el mayor siguió con la mirada a rubio, quien fue a dejar su maceta con su Bulbo rebotador descansando plácidamente en la parte trasera del enorme invernadero. Haciendo que la mitad de la clase lo siguiera con la mirada y Georgi viera mal a su plantita — Hierba asquerosa que tiene más suerte que yo.

Cuando Yuri le preguntó a su amigo por su ojo morado en la siguiente clase, él simplemente ignoró su pregunta.

 _No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir_ ←

Yuri amaba los viernes más que ningún otro día en la semana, no era porque era el último día antes de un fin de semana, tampoco porque su primera clase comenzara a las 11 de la mañana, el verdadero motivo del amor de Yuri por los viernes era la última clase del día, esa que rozaba con el sábado, esa a la que subían a la torre más alta del castillo para poder poner sus ojos en el cielo.

Al chico le gustaba llegar una o dos horas antes que todos sus compañeros para tener el observatorio entero para sí mismo, sentía el aire jugar con su cabello, observaba con nostalgia el cielo, juraba que podía ver a marte sin hacerlo realmente. Yuri simplemente amaba la noche y el firmamento nocturno, las estrellas y el brillo que podrían darle a la vida al momento más oscuro de la vida. En casa se recostaba sobre la hierba mientras Aleska, la unicornio de su madre se recostaba junto a él para observar las estrellas con la misma pasión que el joven.

Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla al dase cuenta cuanto extrañaba su hogar, hasta que un par de pasos surgieron de la entrada de la torre, haciéndole ponerse de pie y limpiarse las lágrimas rápidamente, observó al chico de Vård que tenía el impresionante aire distraído rodeándolo, el chico era bastante lindo y su sonrisa que parece eterna en sus mejillas hacían pensar que quizá vivía bajo un eterno confundus, le dedicó una sonrisa antes de tenerlo sentado a su lado con la mirada también colocada en el cielo.

— En China, casi no se ven las estrellas ¿Sabes? Yo amo mi país, pero amaría más poder observar un día aquellas maravillosas constelaciones de las que mi abuelo me habló cuando era un niño. Mi familia son magos que se han acostumbrado al estilo de vida muggle, mi padre es profesor de Geografía, mi mamá trabaja para el Ministerio de Magia en el departamento de uso incorrecto para artefactos muggle, es extraño, a veces se me olvida y voy a la tienda a comprar con un galeón en la mano o pido algo en el callejón Diagon e intento pagar con Yuanes. —La voz del chico que se había presentado al principio del año como Hong Ji tranquilizó a Yuri y se alegró de ver por fin a un humano que no quisiera coquetear con él, que ni siquiera lo observara más de lo debido.

— A mí me encanta ver las estrellas en casa… vivimos en Rusia, mi padre trabajaba en el departamento de Cuidado y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, pero ahora simplemente es comerciante, provee al callejón Diagon y a otros distribuidores de elementos extraños para sus pociones como… escamas de dragón y ese tipo de cosas, mi madre le ayuda a conseguirlos, en realidad ganamos bastante bien, pero como en realidad no usamos demasiado de lo que ganamos... — No sabía por qué estaba diciendo eso, quizá porque era obvio que el chico también extrañaba a su familia — Soy Yuri, por cierto.

— Lo sé, la mitad de mi casa está dudando de su sexualidad por tu culpa, la otra mitad se masturba en las noches con tu rostro. — Habló Hong Ji como quien dice "El cielo es azul".

Los ojos de Yuri se abrieron con asco ante las palabras de su compañero, quien soltó una carcajada que terminó por contagiarlo al poco rato.

— Tranquilo, yo soy la excepción, aunque no niego que eres precioso. — Aclaró Hong Ji con una sonrisa.

— ¿Sonará demasiado gay si digo que también eres atractivo? — Preguntó Yuri, ladeando la cabeza, pero era verdad, ese chico era guapo.

— Nah, ya eres demasiado gay para funcionar. — Hong Ji elevó los hombros antes de soltar una carcajada.

La risa de ambos se volvió a hacer presente, apagándose solo cuando entró el profesor, lo que hizo que se pusieran de pie para ir a sus respectivos telescopios, dedicándose de vez en cuando graciosas sonrisas, Yuri podía sentir que había encontrado por primera vez a alguien a quien llamar amigo y no sufrir el miedo de que este cayera enamorado de él cuando sonriera.

El resto de la noche, Hong Ji la pasó en su sala común respondiendo las incomodas preguntas de todo Vård sobre Yuri.

 _¡Libros! ¡Inteligencia! Hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad y valentía…←_

Hong Ji se iba a volver loco, lo juraba y lo volvía a jurar mientras lloraba en la mesa de Hugin con el libro de encantamientos en la mano, en cualquier momento iba a lanzar su varita (que tenía por núcleo el pelo de un unicornio) contra la cabeza del siguiente que le dijera que solamente estaba exagerando, Yuri había experimentado de primera mano en la clase de encantamientos el porque del sufrimiento de Hong Ji y no estaba con deseos de ayudarlo, casi había terminado sin pestañas por su culpa.

— ¡Es que, Georgi tú no entiendes! Yuri y tú son aire, totalmente aire, yo soy tierra, el aire y la tierra no se llevan. — Lloriqueaba Hong Ji mientras se mentía un trozo del cheesecake que Yuri estaba comiendo a la boca, ganándose una de las miradas más penetrantes por parte del chico de ojos verde-azulados al sentir su comida siendo arrebatada.

— ¡Es una tontería, Hong Ji! Yuri dominó Defodio a la primera — Intentó Georgi mientras seguía acariciando la espalda del chico que no paraba de decir que se lanzaría al fuego para ver si así controlaba bien en encantamiento Wingardium Leviosa.

— ¡Pero Yuri es un puto genio! — Gritó Hong Ji en un acto de dramatismo total mientras se hundía en su asiento, estaba molesto con sus compañeros de Vård por ser una banda de inútiles y no poder ayudarlo (lo cual era mentira, ellos habían ofrecido su ayuda y Hong Ji había dicho que no era necesario) estaba molesto consigo mismo por no lograrlo, con Georgi por ser tan bueno en encantamientos, con Yuri por ser bueno en todo.

Malditos Hugin y su inteligencia.

— Vamos, Hong Ji, iremos más tarde a los jardines a practicar ¿Sí? Para que no hagas volvar a nadie si por algún motivo algo explota de nuevo. —Le dijo Yuri en un intento de tranquilizarlo. El chico solamente lloró más fuerte.

Al cabo de un rato se encontraban los tres entre los jardines de Durmstrang, intentando perderse un poco de los prefectos en caso de que quemasen algo, los Hugin se sentaron en el suelo para observar a su compañero, quien tenía como objetivo una caja de cartón a la que debía prenderle fuego.

— ¡Wingardium Leviosa!— Elevó la voz el chico, pero solo un par de chispas salieron de su varita — ¿Lo ven? ¡Chicos, jamás lo voy a lograr! — Volvió a quejarse Hong Ji, lanzando de nuevo su varita al suelo, incapaces de dejar a su amigo solo, los otros dos chicos se mantuvieron la mayor parte de la tarde intentando hacer que lograse aquel encantamiento sin ningún resultado, cansado de la incompetencia del chino, Georgi se retiró del lugar alegando que tenía un pergamino entero que terminar para la clase de Historia de la magia, Hong Ji le agradeció por la paciencia antes de dejarlo ir. Yuri se quedó solo con el frustrado chico, quien ahora solo agitaba su varita gritándole que elevara cosas en el aire, que no fuera cruel con él.

— Hong Ji, traeré algo para cenar aquí, sigue practicando, seguro te sale — Lo alentó Yuri, pero ni siquiera él mismo estaba del todo seguro de ello.

— Wingardium Leviosa — Repitió sin ganas el adolescente, moviendo su mano con desgano, sabiendo que de nuevo, como todo el día, fracasaría en aquel encantamiento.

— Si has estado haciendo eso desde que estoy aquí es obvio por qué no puedes lograr que esa varita eleve algo — Una voz calmada, con un acento que sonaba extraño en noruego vino de su espalda, haciéndolo voltear, asustado por ello, él fue un castaño poco más alto que él con unos ojos profundamente marrones con quien se encontró

— ¿Acaso tú sabes cómo hacer un Wingardium Leviosa? — Preguntó Hong Ji, seguía molesto, en aquellos momentos no estaba pensando demasiado en ser amable, ni siquiera quería ser amable, pero eso solo provocó una risa en el recién llegado, como si lo que acabara de decir era algo de lo más gracioso.

— Mejor que tú, definitivamente… has estado moviendo mal tu mano todo este tiempo… soy Leo, Leo de la Iglesia.

— ¿De la Iglesia? ¿Te crees latino? — Preguntó Hong Ji.

— Mi madre es latinoamericana... ¿Te estás preguntando qué hago en Durmstrang en lugar de Castelobruxo, cierto?

— Sí… un poco

— Fui transferido el año pasado, por el quiddich, soy golpeador.

— Bueno, al menos así que realmente te llevas bien con el aire.

De nuevo las risas brotaron de los labios de aquellos chicos antes de que un incómodo silencio se instalara entre ellos, mismo que Leo rompió posándose detrás de Hong Ji, haciéndole voltear hacia la caja que seguía intacta.

— Primero que nada, tienes que relajarte, quita cualquier idea de tu cabeza que este bloqueando lo que haces, sé que eres un Vård, pero has tu mejor esfuerzo, pequeñín — Se burló Leo, lo que hizo que se ganara un codazo de parte de Hong Ji, quien no disimulo en lo más mínimo aquello.

Pero siguió las instrucciones ajenas, elevando la mano para guiarla hacia la caja, pronunciando de nuevo el hechizo sin ningún logro bajó la atenta mirada del Draugr impertinente.

— He ahí el problema— Habló de repente— No es la forma con la que lo dices, incluso el sentimiento lo tienes, has estado moviendo mal tu mano todo este tiempo, lo agitas demasiado, no estás haciendo un Wingardium Leviosa, estás haciendo un Incendio… mira, ven.

El cuerpo de Leo se inclinó sobre el de Hong Ji, tomándolo de la mano, practicando juntos aquel movimiento que debía tener el hechizo, fue justo cuando la figura delicada de Yuri apareció con un par de bocadillos, desde su ángulo podía ver la sonrisa nerviosa de Hong Ji y la mirada coqueta que le dedicaba el chico que no conocía, pero algo en su interior le decía que era mejor no intervenir con aquel momento, lentamente retrocedió de regreso a la sala común de su casa.

A la clase de Encantamientos siguiente, no se impresionó en lo más mínimo cuando Hong Ji hizo un Wingardium Leviosa perfecto.

 _No hay ni mal ni bien, sólo hay poder y personas demasiado débiles para buscarlo.←_

Decir que Yuri odiaba las alturas era poco, él en serio detestaba las alturas. Pero ahí se encontraba, en la clase de vuelo de primer año, rodeado de los novatos de las demás casas, algunos aún seguían diciendo "arriba" en ruso, noruego, sueco, chino, inglés, polaco, juraría que había escuchado a alguien decirlo en japonés.

— ¡Había esperado esto desde hace mucho! — Gritó con felicidad Georgi — Quiero en verdad demostrar que el siguiente año podré aplicar para el equipo de quidditch, sé que seré un excelente guardían para Hugin — Yuri en realidad no era un gran fanático del quiddich, pues había un deporte en el mundo que amaba más que nada: Lo había visto cuando era niño, su padre lo había llevado a una competencia de patinaje mágico: Fue increíble, la forma en la que el agua se iba volviendo hielo al paso de la patinadora, las formas que creaba con esta y como iba subiendo, girando, volando sin despejarse realmente del hielo… pero no solía ser un deporte muy popular, así que debía fingir con toda su alma que le gustaba el quiddich en casa, sus padres, su abuela y sus hermanas jugaban su propia versión de quiddich, con un equipo más pequeño, Yuri siempre era el árbitro en tierra o a una distancia moderada, era gracioso porque su abuela y su madre se dedicaban a agitar las alas por todo el lugar, para descontrolar al equipo contrario y hacerlos caer de sus escobas, ellas tenía alas, le decían trampa, pero comenzaron a tomar como reto ese tipo de juego.

— Me encantaría tomar el puesto de golpeador para Vård — Dijo Hong Ji de manera distraída y Yuri junto con Georgi estuvieron de acuerdo, ese chico tenía una fuerza enorme y escondida en esa apariencia perdida, estaban seguros que si lo aceptaban el equipo de Vård habrían ganado una excelente adquisición.

— Yo me dedicaré a ir a verlos jugar chicos — Habló Yuri mientras se subía a la escoba y se elevaba un par de metros justo como lo había dicho el profesor, conforme paso la clase el objetivo era elevarse a 10 metros por encima del suelo.

El rostro de Yuri era se terror absoluto, se abrazaba a su escoba como si su vida dependiera de ello, parecía estar incluso rezando y combinando el ruso y el noruego al mismo tiempo, todos los que lo veían desde abajo creían que el chico era sumamente tierno, él jamás fue más feliz que cuando puso los pies en la tierra y aprobó la clase, se fue zapateando hasta el gran salón, en donde fue rodeado enseguida de los equipos de quidditch de la escuela.

— Siempre es lo mismo — Habló Georgi, celoso de ver como todos se acercaban a Yuri, como lo complacían o intentaban con cariños calmar sus nervios.

— Sí bueno… Yuri es una estrella en la escuela.

— Encontré a varios Vård con fotos de él bajo sus camas… es perturbador, me acosan en las noches preguntando como podrían invitarlo a salir.

— Eso es demasiado enfermo…

— Lo sé, es como si tuviera un magnetismo, como si fuera imposible quitarle la mirada de encima por lo hermoso que es.

— Si no fuera hombre o si atrajera gente a los bosques para perderlos ahí diría que es una veela.

Hong Ji y Georgi comenzaron a reír con ganas, si hubieran observado más de cerca de Yuri hubieran podido apreciar el miedo que sus palabras le habían infundado.

 _Después de todo, para una mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura.←_

Más rápido de lo que se hubieran imaginado llegó la temporada de quidditch a Durmstrang, Hong Ji se veía cual fanática gritando, diciendo que ese sería el primer partido en el que vería a Leo jugar.

— ¿Qué se traen tú y Leo? — Preguntó Yuri, los tres se encontraban tirados sobre la nieve, había llegado noviembre y el frío que hacia ahí no era normal, incluso en Durmstrang tenían la posibilidad de techar su campo cuando el extremo clima de Escandinavia les jugaba una mala pasada.

— Nada, es un amigo — Respondió con su eterna sonrisa adormilada.

— Nosotros somos amigos, Hong Ji, no se deben decir mentiras — Le saco la lengua Georgi mientras se intentaba pegar más a Yuri, el venía de Rusia también, estaba acostumbrado al frío, pero aquello era extremo.

— En serio, es un amigo, va en tercero, quedamos para practicar algunas veces o simplemente a cenar o pasear por los jardines.

— ¿Fui el único que pensó en eso como citas muy románticas? — Habló Yuri con una sonrisa burlona mientras aceptaba el abrazo de Georgi de mala gana y con una mueca en el rostro, también tenía bastante frío.

— ¡Ya! Déjenlo, no somos nada en serio.

— Te creemos — Dijeron Yuri y Georgi con una voz cargada de ironía.

El partido fue intenso, Garm le llevaba la delantera a Draugr con 70 a 40; los partidos en Durmstrang eran crueles, pero aquello no detenía la temporada, Viktor Nikiforov, la estrella de la escuela, siendo buscador de Draugr seguía la Snitch de cerca con su Nimbus 2017, pero , el buscador de Garm no se quedaba atrás en ningún momento, cabeza con cabeza, escoba con escoba, golpeándose uno al otro para tomar la ventaja.

En las gradas, Yuri solo observaban sumamente divertidos la forma en la que Hong Ji le gritaba, pues la bludger parecía haber tomado cierta clase de manía con el buscador de su casa; así que ahora se encontraba cubriéndolo, intentando ir a la par, Hong Ji seguía gritando que fuera más rápido, que no se rindiera, que no dejara que la bludger les arrebatara la victoria y la Snich, empujando a sus amigos cuando Leo tenía que esquivar la bludger y golpeándolos cuando la golpeaba, las carcajadas de los dos Hugin terminaban siendo opacadas por completo con la emoción y desesperación del Vård.

Pero aun así, ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada cuando, en el segundo de atrapar la snich, el golpeador de Garm digirió la peloca contra Viktor y en un intento desesperado porque este último no fuera golpeado, Leo se golpeó la bludger, perdiendo el equilibrio en el proceso y se desplomó en el campo, rompiéndose un brazo y definitivamente tampoco fueron capaces de bromear con él cuando Hong Ji se quedó a su lado, lagrimeando hasta que el chico se despertó y le dedicó una cariñosa sonrisa junto a una caricia sobre su mejilla.

— Lo bueno… es que no son nada — Habló Georgi, ganándose una sonrisa de complicidad de parte de Yuri — Tú yo podríamos ser "nada" también.

El puño del rubio sobre su nariz fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

 _La verdad. Es una cosa terrible y hermosa, y por lo tanto debe ser tratada con gran cuidado.←_

Yuri no festejaba la navidad, en realidad, llevaba 11 años sin saber lo que eso era, por ello cuando despertó un día, al comienzo de sus vacaciones con todo Durmstrang adornado hasta las narices se volvió loco, aquello no debía ser normal.

— ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí? — Preguntó con autentico desagrado por tanto color rojo y dorado a su alrededor.

— Es navidad, señor amargado — Respondió Georgi, ni siquiera se había cambiado, seguía en pijama, sentado frente a Yuri y Hong Ji en la mesa de Vård.

— ¿No te gusta la navidad? — Preguntó Hong Ji mientras se llevaba un bocado de pastel de calabaza a la boca.

— No… — Respondió Yuri con desdén, en realidad, ni siquiera entendía lo que la Navidad era.

Intrigados por la actitud de Yuri, quien se había encontrado deprimido desde que se enteró que sus padres pasarían aquellas fechas en Francia, con familia materna que residía allá, fueron al dormitorio que compartía con Georgi. Hong Ji ignoró por completo las reglas de no poder inmiscuirse en las casas ajenas, además, el director ni siquiera se encontraba en el castillo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó Georgi, sentándose al lado de Yuri, quien había pasado ya de la tristeza al enojo.

— Anda… ¿Es por qué no fuiste a casa para esta Navidad? Tranquilo, nosotros haremos que sea maravillosa.

— ¡Por favor, basta! Ni siquiera sé que es la Navidad — Confesó al fin Yuri, lanzando las cobijas que lo cubrían hasta cabeza.

— ¿Acaso tu familia no celebra la navidad? — Preguntó Georgi, aquello era nuevo, en su hogar, la navidad era preciada, igual que en el de Hong Ji, se imaginaban a la familia de Yuri amargada, quizá fría.

— No, en estas fechas celebramos… otras cosas que nada tiene que ver con los excesivos adornos que puedo ver aquí, ¡Ah! Me va a volver loco tanto rojo, por Merlín.

— ¿Qué celebran en tu casa? — Preguntó Hong Ji, realmente intrigado, él amaba la navidad y si bien, conocía gente que no le gustaba, era la primera vez que conocía a alguien que NO la conocía.

— Matka Ziemia, comienza desde el 23 de diciembre y termina hasta el 7 de Enero, es una celebración hermosa en la que toda mi familia se une más… es la primera vez que la paso sin ellos, y ustedes aquí, con la navidad… ni siquiera sé que hacer, o que decirles.

Hong Ji y Georgi se voltearon a ver con una sonrisa cariñosa antes de alborotar el cabello de Yuri, sabían que el castaño detestaba que hicieran eso, pero en aquella ocasión no lo pudieron evitar.

— Podemos celebrar el Matka Ziemia contigo, si nos explicas que es. — Propusieron de forma inocente.

— Dudo que alguno de ustedes siquiera sepa lo que eso es y lo que implica— Habló el chico rubio, enojado, frustrado, triste antes de salir de la habitación dando un portazo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? — Musitó un sorprendido Georgi.

— Ven, vamos a la biblioteca. — Propuso Hong Ji, idea que secundo su compañero con mejillas regordetas.

Pasaron lo que restó de la tarde metidos entre libros, intentando investigar que era un "Matka Ziemia".

— ¡Lo encontré! — Gritó Hong Ji, feliz de que esta vez nadie lo mandara callar, amaba las vacaciones

— ¡Anda! ¡Anda! ¿Qué dice? — Insistió Georgi.

— Matka Ziemia — Comenzó Hong Ji — _"Celebración veela equivalente a la "Navidad" para los humanos, dicha festividad comienza el 23 de Diciembre, en donde las veelas crean enromes círculos con sus hermanas para festejar a su madre tierra, donan su sangre para reverdecer el árbol que les ha dado vida, sus danzas y cantos pueden durar noches y días enteros, dicha fiesta de gloriosa belleza termina el 31 de enero, en donde, exactamente a las 12 de la noche, comenzando un nuevo año las veelas arrancan uno de sus cabellos para recibir el nuevo ciclo con su forma más natural posible, siendo esta la de un animal, los animales de los que toman comúnmente forma son un cisne, un halcón o un búho, dependiendo de la clase de veela que sea. Pasan así hasta el 7 de Enero, cuando recuperan su forma natural y da por terminada la celebración"_

La mirada de los dos amigos se encontraron, sintiéndose llenos de incertidumbre, casi de forma sincronizada dejaron el libro pasa salir corriendo en busca del tercero, encontrándolo sentado en el suelo de los jardines, como siempre.

Es la primera vez que notaban que todas las acciones raras de Yuri tenían un sentido.

Por qué todos a su alrededor parecían enganchados a él.

Por qué era tan bueno en la magia.

Por qué el aire, el fuego, agua e incluso la tierra y las plantas parecían obedecerle.

Por qué no le gustaba que tocaran su cabello

O por que los animales parecían entenderle.

Salieron corriendo a buscar al chico, encontrándolo descalzo en los jardines de la institución; eso era algo muy propio de Yuri, pasaba gran parte del tiempo libre descalzo.

— Lo sabemos — Dijeron Hong Ji y Georgi al unísono, haciendo que el rostro de Yuri se elevara para poder captar sus miradas.

— ¿El saber qué? — Yuri se sentía de mejor humor, había jugado un rato con su lechuza pigmea, había corrido descalzo en la nieve y había ofrecido un par de gotas de su sangre al sauce de la institución, si pudiera hacer un círculo y bailar en él seguro se sentiría completo.

— No sé cómo es posible, pero todo encaja… de verdad, quiero creer que estamos locos, pero no encontramos otra explicación — Tartamudeo Hong Ji antes de volver a hablar al mismo tiempo que Georgi. — Tienes sangre veela… ¿Cierto?

Por primera vez en su vida, Yuri no fue capaz de defenderse.


End file.
